wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Spectra
Spectra belongs to Frosty, please ask before using them. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling! Description Spectra is anything but a typical IceWing. In fact, many have described them and their twin sister, Blossom, to be the most unlikely pair of twins in the world. The second youngest princess of the IceWings is not just another pale dragon in the cold, unforgiving northern lands. For starters, you just might miss out this slender, thin dragon in the sheets of white snow, for their scales are almost completely stark white, with no markings or even the outlines of scales. Only a few grayish-purple lines are mixed in with the faintest of gray-white are present in their smooth, curvy body. Even their wings are completely white, like a layer of fresh snow, only a little gray at the edges. Their underscales are a light-grayish lavender, as well as the rest of the IceWing horns and spines. They have a pair of sharp, straight main horns, which are a very pale gray. Their eyes are probably the most striking feature of them all - they are a sharp, deep blue, the color of the sky on the warmest of days. Aside from that, Spectra has the same abilities as any other IceWing, if you put their odd coloring aside. Personality Well, in a few words, Spectra is unpredictable. Spontaneous, if you would say. One of their mottoes in life seems to be to break as many rules as possible, although it might be just because they were raised in a place which had too many silly, illogical rules (as they claim them to be). The princess is a natural rebel - they will absolutely not let their will be bent by anyone, and will not hesitate to alter necessary factors in an equation to better fit their goals. The word "rules" is just camel dung to them, and they wouldn't even flinch if one dared to threaten them for their tendency to disregard the regulations that exist in a royal's life. However, as outspoken and loud they are, Spectra is not a heartless monster or a troublemaker just for the sake of it. They do everything with a purpose - usually given an extra push if what and who they love is threatened. With those that they had formed a close bond with, they will willingly give their life to protect them. That aside, Spectra is just a normal dragon like everyone else. They are extremely talkative and usually laid-back around close friends and acquaintances, and rarely does anything to upset those they care about. Their no-filter nature, however, means that they might just say whatever that's on their mind, which often unintentionally strikes a nerve. They are also sometimes unable to tell when they are going over the line, often landing themselves in trouble. They don't really like to be associated with their royal status, and often wished that they were of normal blood instead. Yet, no one can deny that the tough, stubborn spirit in them cannot be broken. Once they have something in mind, they will not pause until they get it. Once they have sworn loyalty to someone, they will stay till the end. And, of course, once they start to love, they would never let go. Once they do something, they also do it effectively, not leaving any breadcrumbs for possible enemies to follow. All and all, they are a pretty normal dragon, with little regards for how others would see or judge them, be it for their looks or how they act in general. Spectra believes that everyone has their part to play in life - and they are only trying their best to fulfill their role. Despite all their faults and flaws, Spectra will never, ever once dream of playing dirty to achieve their goals. They are also insanely protective, and will gladly take their own life if it means saving someone they care about. Even though they don't always show it in the best way, Spectra cares, and through hell or high water, they'll strive to prove just that. History Text Skills/Abilities Text Relationships Blossom If there is one dragon that Spectra would not hesitate to die for, it's their twin sister, Blossom. Ever since birth, the two have been very close and caring of each other, seeing each other as their complete polar opposites, yet somehow managing to always complement each other well in the end. Being the more vulnerable (and younger) out of the two, Blossom often relies on her twin sister's support to get through many trials and challenges of her life, including the darkest moment of her life when she was betrayed by her supposed love, Kryo. Needless to say, Spectra loves their sister very much, and will not hesitate to throw herself in harm's way to protect her. They trust her fully and will always see Blossom as their most beloved friend and family member. Fractal Spectra had always admired their older sister, and frequently looked up to her when they were younger. Even before developing the burning hatred they currently have for their mother, Spectra had always thought Fractal would be a good queen one day. They absolutely adore the qualities she possesses - decisive, steady and silently powerful. When they grew older and saw their mother's insane side, they became fully supportive of Fractal in her quest to become queen. They understand that their sister cares for the subjects in the Ice Kingdom, and will be a far better queen than their mother can ever be. Spectra tries to help Fractal out whenever they can, all while encouraging her to one day take the throne out of their mother's grasp. Outside of royal business, they can see the tiredness in the older IceWing's eyes, and the pressure placed upon her shoulders, both from herself and the world. Spectra knows that their sister cares about their family a lot, and tries not to worry her too much. They have a good sibling relationship, often playfully teasing and having casual chats when none of them were too busy. Brisk Text Snowfire Text Blizzard Text Quotes Text Trivia * Spectra actually thinks IceWings are stuck-up, except for most of their family. * They admire Fractal a lot and thinks that she should be queen, but they think they aren't a bad alternative either. * Although Spectra prefers they/them pronouns, they still would associate themselves with female-aligned terms (huntress, actress etc.), hence why they still accept being called "princess". * Doesn't really need a lot of sleep. * Mainly eats seafood. * Despite what their diet suggests, Spectra despises water and rain. * They jump into many things without thinking, way too often. * Terrible at singing and dancing, will crash into you by mistake in the first second if asked to dance. * Swears quite a lot. * Do not ask them to "sit still" or "wait a little while", they will end up breaking many things if left bored and unattended for too long. * They are a fairly good flier, but doesn't really think their wings are their main form of transport. Gallery Text Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:LGBT+